


Protection

by Yvi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For xfirefly9x's fandom stocking 2008.</p></blockquote>





	Protection

He was afraid of breaking her sometimes. She seemed so tiny and fragile, even though he knew she could stand her own in a fight.

He didn't want to feel like her protector, but he did. At the same time, they were also equals, in intellect and spirit and feelings.

Wesley hoped for a future together, but they didn't even know whether there would be a future for humankind. And so they clung to each other and made the best of the present.

He was content with that. And he tried not to break her in any way. He succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> For xfirefly9x's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
